


Off Balance

by Persiflage



Series: Berena Kissing Prompts [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Macho Army Medic Bernie Wolfe, Canon Schmanon, Cheerfully Ignoring Any and All Canon as the Lord Intended, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Even after several years together, Serena loves seeing her BMAM in uniform.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Berena Kissing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633291
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Off Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bat_and_Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/gifts).



> Posted a list of Kissing Prompts on my Tumblr and invited people to claim them so I could write fics for Valentine's Day. Herewith the first of them, written for the prompt: _moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed_
> 
> Canon divergent because f*ck canon, seriously!

They stumble through the front door, kissing messily, frantically trying not to trip over their own or each other’s feet, then Bernie presses Serena against the wall, sliding her coat off her shoulders.

“I want you,” Bernie mutters against Serena’s lips.

“Yes,” Serena answers, pulling Bernie even closer and sliding her right hand into her hair, fingers finding the nape of Bernie’s neck. They kiss more, Bernie’s knee pressing into the crux of her thighs, and she isn’t surprised to feel herself growing wet.

“Bernie,” she moans, feeling her sex throb with want.

“Serena.” Bernie breathes her name against the side of her neck, then steps back a pace, making Serena whine in discontent.

The next moment she utters a yelp as Bernie scoops her up and hurries up the stairs. 

“Put me down, you ridiculous woman,” Serena says once they reach the top of the stairs.

“Gonna have to, I’m afraid,” Bernie says, sounding regretful. 

“Please don’t tell me you’ve put your back out by being absurd.”

“Nope. Just a twinge.” Before Serena can start worrying, she finds herself crowded against the wall of the hall, just by the top of the stairs, Bernie’s mouth hot on hers again.

They’re eventually forced to come up for air, but Serena only manages a handful of heaving breaths before Bernie’s kissing her all over again. This time, however, she’s steering them down the hallway towards their room, bumping up against the walls as they go because neither one of them is looking where they’re going.

“Been wanting you all day,” Bernie says as they eventually stumble through the door of their room.

“Have you, indeed?” purrs Serena. “And you don’t think I’ve been wanting you because you look impossibly imposing and delicious?”

Bernie pulls back at that, then looks down at herself in her formal dress uniform, the recently pinned new medal shining against the dark fabric. “Imposing?” she asks doubtfully.

“Very,” agrees Serena, and reaches out to begin the process of getting Bernie out of her uniform. “Mind, I’ve always had a uniform kink.”

That makes Bernie honk, her laughter making Serena smile, before she eases Bernie’s heavy jacket off her shoulders, catching it and sliding it onto the waiting hanger. She turns back towards Bernie, only to find herself crowded against the wall yet again, Bernie’s kisses a bit sloppy, as if she’s running out of patience.

“Want you,” she mutters against Serena’s neck. Then she pulls back and more or less drags Serena across the room towards the bed, both of them stumbling since Bernie has her locked in another heated kiss. 

Eventually they make it onto the bed, just, and when they break apart for air again, Serena swiftly strips the rest of Bernie’s uniform from her, before allowing her lover to strip from her body the burgundy dress she wore for the medal ceremony. As Bernie undresses her Serena finds herself recalling the events that led to today’s ceremony.

They’d been in London attending a medical conference at which they’d given a joint presentation about the trauma unit, as well as presenting individual papers. They were on the Tube, taking advantage of a day off from presenting, when a young man had run amok with a knife, and Bernie had gone full-on trauma surgeon, Major Wolfe’s commands ringing out across the crowded platform, directing most people to safety, while enlisting others to assist her and Serena in emergency first aid. And when the young man had tried to take Bernie down, she’d put him down instead, and ensured he couldn’t hurt anyone else. It had been a terrifying and yet exhilarating experience, and not one of the dozen people who’d been stabbed that day had died. 

It’s only later, when Serena has to go to the bathroom, that she realises she’s got a bruise forming from where she’d stumbled into something or other in their earlier frantic haste. And when she slides into bed beside Bernie she’s not really surprised to find her lover has a couple of bruises of her own. She can’t pretend she minds that much, though – she enjoys the fact that they often can’t keep their hands off each other, and it’s especially satisfying at their age. _Definitely not dead from the waist down_ , she thinks with a grin, recalling a conversation from a couple of years ago.

She snuggles into Bernie’s side, deciding a nap can’t hurt before they have to think about dinner. The blonde wraps her arms tightly around her, pulling her in closer.

“I love you, Serena Campbell,” Bernie murmurs against her mouth.

“Love you, too, Berenice Wolfe.” Serena gladly kissing her back. She’s not sure she’s quite up for round two just yet, but she’ll happily kiss her lover for as long as they have breath left.


End file.
